villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Warz Gill
Commandant Warz Gill, simply known as Warz Gill, is the prince of the Zangyack Empire and the secondary antagonist of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He is the commander of their initial Earth invasion force, serving as the main antagonist of the series' first half. He was portrayed by Riichi Seike and voiced by Hirofumi Nojima. History ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' Following the failure of the first invasion, Warz was sent by his father to lead the Zangyack in a second invasion now that Earth's primary defense; the Super Sentai powers; had been lost during the initial attack. Arriving on board the Gigant Horse with Insarn and Barizorg at his side, Warz was infuriated when Damaras informed him that the advance force had been destroyed by pirates; prompting Warz to order Barizorg to delete the failure from the record. Though Warz believed the pirates were not significant enough to warrant a counter-attack; Damaras warned him not to take them too lightly, to which an angry Warz warned Damaras not to dispute him. Warz ordered the invasion to commence and the Zangyack force led by Action Commander Shikabanen were promptly destroyed by the same pirates that destroyed the advance force, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Soon after, a frustrated Warz shook off Damaras' information of his failure. He called for the next Action Commander, Bongan. After he failed, Warz sent a single Zangyack warship and a squad led by Action Commander Salamandam. He intended for them to ignite all of the Earth's volcanoes, but the ship was destroyed by the Gokai Galleon. Insarn said that Salamandam could still complete his mission, but a furious Warz told them to prioritize the destruction of the Gokaigers who once again suceeded in besting the Zangyack forces. Eventually, Warz learns of the Greatest Treasure the Gokaigers are looking for but believes it to be of little consequence, much to Damaras's dismay. After his Action Commanders fail to conquer Earth, Warz decides to personally see to it when Deratsueigar is deployed to his services. However, the assault was called off after a stray shot from Gokai Red wounds Warz's arm. When Warz had a cold, Action Commander Daiyarl was sent to harvest joy energy from women in order to make him better. This plot was disrupted by Ahim's disguise ability and stopped by the greater power of the Abarangers. After Warz recovered from his cold, he decided to celebrate with a new scheme. With the arrival of Zangyack scientist, Zaien, the one who created Barizorg, Warz instructed him to capture strong men in order to mass-produce Barizorg cyborgs. This plot was stopped by Joe (GokaiBlue) along with the rest of the Gokaigers with the help of the greater power of Liveman. When Warz discovered a rival force attacking Earth (Pollution President Babatcheed and the Gaiark remnant) he confronted Babatcheed accompanied by Insarn, Barizorg and an army of Gormin; and the two invading armies fought until the Gokaigers arrived. As his two enemies engaged each other, Warz decided to let the Gokaigers and Gaiark take each other out and departed with Insarn. Shortly afterward, a pair of Dogormin Imperial Guards arrived at the Gigant Horse to present Warz with a gift from his father, the giant robo Great Warz. This made Warz very pleased as he believed he could now easily defeat the Gokaigers once and for all. Although Damaras attempted to talk him out of it, Warz revealed that that he knew Damaras had very little confidence in his abilities and would use Great Warz to prove Damaras and everyone else who doubted him wrong. In private however, he lamented to Barizorg how others never seemed to believe in him and that without Barizorg, Warz would be completely alone. After Barizorg drew out the Gokaigers, Warz took on GokaiOh ,GoZyuJin, and Machalcon all at once and easily defeated all of them; scattering the Gokaigers as he blasted GoZyuGoKaioh with the Warz Guilty blast. Returning to his ship for a victory celebration, Warz's jubilant mood was cut short when Insarn told him that not only had the Gokaigers survived, but one of them had managed to kill Barizorg. Consumed by despair and rage at losing his only companion, Warz one again took command of Great Warz with the intention of obliterating the Gokaigers once and for all. But even after he defeated MagiDragon, Fūraimaru, and Machalcon; the Gokaigers refused to give up and in doing so, managed to awaken their own hidden power, the Kanzen Soul. They then combined with GoZyuJin and Machalcon to form Kanzen Gokaioh. Against the Gokaiger's ultimate weapon, Great Warz was no match and was obliterated by the Gokai Kanzen Burst. Warz, disbelieving that he could be defeated by such lowly opponents, was killed in the resulting exlosion and his charred remains were reclaimed from the mecha's wreckage by Damaras. ''Super Hero Taisen'' Warz Gill was revived as part of Dai-Zangyack, an alliance of all the enemies of the Super Sentai teams, led by Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red, rivaling Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade and the revived Dai-Shocker. However, Rider Hunter Silva of Dai-Zangyack and Doktor G of Dai-Shocker overthrew their respective leaders and joined forces to destroy the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. The two evil organizations united and faced off against the combined forces of the Sentai and Riders. See Also *Prince Vekar - Power Rangers counterpart in Super Megaforce. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Game Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Giant Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Insecure Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Humanoid Category:Strategic Category:Xenophobes Category:Monster Master Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Weaklings Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid